


Painting

by anxiousgeek



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-20
Updated: 2008-07-20
Packaged: 2017-10-14 23:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousgeek/pseuds/anxiousgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing like a declaration of love to turn him on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painting

Lying on their backs on the floor of her living room, she looked over to him and smiled, a sweet smile that make his heart beat a little faster. That smile made him realise he had it bad for this woman, for Sam Carter. His friend's sister. That made him laugh. most of his friends threatened him if he even took half a look at their sisters. Mark Carter had set him up with his.

He wasn't sure if that meant the man knew him too well, or not well enough.

Either way, her living room smelt of paint, a lovely light green colour shading the walls but not quite working with the old sheets draped over her furniture and he knew he felt a lot for her when he agreed to help her paint the large room.

They were lying on the hard floor, on the paint splattered sheets in their own ripped and painted clothes. Her hair was sticking up all over the place, light flecks of green paint marking their clothes and faces, she was adorable.

He was in love, go figure.

“Do you really think this colour is okay?” She asked. She was looking up at the white patterned ceiling but he knew she meant the green on her walls.

“I like it.”

“But in the lounge.”

“I like it.” She turned to look at him and found him facing her, a grin on his face and she laughed. “Trust me Sam, if I didn’t like I’d say so. I believe that the colour of your walls is very important.”

“Really?” She wasn’t sure if he was messing with her or not. She still had to get to know that about him, to be able to tell between the slight and subtle differences between his jokes and his honesty.

“Really.” The sincerity in his voice gave it away that time and she smiled again, looking back at the ceiling. He watched her for a moment before grabbing her and pulling her over and on top of him, laughing as she squealed in surprise. “Really.” He repeated.

She smiled and wriggled out of his embrace to sit up only to lean down again to kiss him.

“Love you.” She mumbled the words, unsure of them, the timing, his reaction.

He didn’t answer, he just kissed her back, harder. He grabbed her waist hard and rolled her back over onto the hard floor, going over with her and positioning himself on top of her.

Nothing like a declaration of love to turn him on.

Kissing her still he ran his hands up the paint splattered t-shirt and she moaned at the contact on her skin, arching her back a little to encourage him to go further, or go faster. He wasn’t sure which, he hadn’t quite worked that out yet. He couldn’t quite work out which signals, moans and movements meant faster, which meant more, which meant stop. Though, he was pretty sure this wasn’t stop because her hands were inside his jeans and he had no idea how she had managed it so quickly or when. He was sure they’d only been kissing for a moment.

“Pete.”

That was definitely a plea, he thought, and he answered by stripping her of the t-shirt and pulling at her bra, kissing the tops of her breasts as he did so. They hadn’t done hard and fast yet, hadn’t done much yet, which was a shame because she was so adorable and so sexy, and he was really screwed.

“Pete.”

“Sorry.” He grinned at her, he really needed to focus. He hadn’t even noticed that her hands were now away from his jeans, but his fly and belt were open.

She was good.

He continued to strip her, kissing bits of skin here and there, everywhere, smiling at the little flecks of paint that had found their way under her clothes. He was going to have to clean her up later and he was going to enjoy it.

He suddenly found himself on his back again, Sam Carter naked and sitting on top of him, her hands pulling at his t-shirt, a wicked smile on her face which he hadn’t seen before.

“Sam?”

“You were taking too long.” She said, stating it simply for him before pulling the shirt over his head and moving straight to his jeans. He laughed but it turned into a groaned when she pulled his jeans off and wrapped a hand around his erection.

He hadn’t forgotten about that.

He didn’t move to do anything, just let her sit there, straddling his hips and holding his erection tightly, moving her hand up and down ever so slightly.

“If I’m going to have to do everything, I may have to retract my earlier statement.” The fear on his face shocked her a little.

“You can’t.”

“Why not?” She moved quickly and before he knew it he was inside her, deep and tight and he groaned.

“Because you can’t just take something like that back.” She had been joking but now he was serious and they were both loosing focus quickly, they could see it in each others eyes. “It would break my heart.”

“Really?”

“Trust me.” She smiled and started to move and anything else he wanted to say was lost in the heat of her body and the way she rolled her hips. The way he loved her to roll her hips. He just wished he didn’t lose the focus of his eyesight when they did this, because he she was just a blur on top of him sometimes and he wanted to see every little detail.

He have to sacrifice some of the bliss though to regain his eyesight and he knew it wasn’t worth it. Not when she was panting and crying out his name and he was shaking.

“I do trust you.” The words came out in an exhausted huff as she collapsed on top of him and he put an arm around her.

“I love you.” He whispered into her hair. “And this green is really nice in your lounge.”


End file.
